The present invention relates to a toy croquet mallet composed of a handle portion and a striking head portion detachably connected to the handle portion, wherein the striking head portion has a cylindrical main body having a plurality of recesses distributed on the surface thereof and wrapped by a relatively supple protective layer, whereby the safety in playing the croquet game can be insured and the weight of the croquet mallet is reduced, permitting the croquet mallet to be more easily controlled to avoid accidental injury to the player caused by unexpected striking of the mallet. Moreover, the corquet mallet can be disassembled for easy storage.
One of the most popular sport games enjoyed by children is toy croquet, wherein a substantially reverse T-shaped iron club is gripped and aimed at a ball placed on the ground and then the club is swung to strike and roll the ball.
Such croquet mallet has the following shortcomings:
1. The croquet mallet is made of metal or wood and has a considerable weight so that a child often cannot easily grip and freely control the croquet mallet. Moreover, children tend to get injured when they try to swing an overweight croquet mallet.
2. Children are likely to improperly swing the solid metal-made or wood-made croquet mallet and unexpectedly hit and hurt the others. Therefore, the safety in playing the toy croquet cannot be insured.
3. The conventional croquet mallets are fixedly T-shaped and room-occupying and thus cannot be easily folded for storage.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop an improved toy croquet mallet to eliminate the above shortcomings existed in the conventional croquet mallets.